


Kombat Valentines - Kenshi/Ermac

by EvasivaArdilosa (AILiSeki)



Series: Kombat Valentines [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/EvasivaArdilosa
Summary: I don’t have enough content of these two
Relationships: Ermac/Takahashi Kenshi
Series: Kombat Valentines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161014
Kudos: 8





	Kombat Valentines - Kenshi/Ermac

Kenshi didn't need any of his special abilities to tell when Ermac was approaching. Despite them not producing any footsteps to be heard due to their preferred way of transporting, their body emitted an unique warmth that was easy to pick up. 

Ermac knew this and appreciated the fact, as they never wanted to startle Kenshi (not only because they loved him, but also because Kenshi had exceptional reflexes for a mortal and the last thing they needed was a broken nose because they approached their boyfriend too silently). They didn't bother to announce their presence before taking a seat by Kenshi's side, taking his hand in theirs. 

Kenshi grinned as he lightly squeezed Ermac's hand. A moment later, he felt Ermac's head resting against his shoulder. They didn't need to exchange any words.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have enough content of these two


End file.
